Ramble On, Lord of the Rings
by enigma-kar
Summary: Dean loves Led Zeppelin and Sam loves the Lord of the Rings. Who ever knew there would be a crossover? Sam and Dean certainly didn't. Random one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise below, does not belong to me.

_Once again, I find myself combining my love of various things into a single one-shot. I love LOTR, Led Zeppelin and Supernatural and this fic just flowed out. I immensely enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoy, too. :) _

_On a second note - my skills at writing summaries and titles are absolutely rubbish. Congrats if you got past them to read this and I'd welcome any suggestions, if you've got them. :) Reviews are love. _

* * *

_**Ramble On, Lord Of The Rings**_

"Woah, rewind that," Sam looked up sharply and turned to Dean who was driving.

"What? _Rewind _Led Zeppelin?" Dean tore his eyes from the road to shoot a scandalous look at his brother. "You don't rewind Led Zeppelin. And you certainly don't rewind Ramble On. You listen to it straight through, to appreciate the full awesomeness of the song."

"Seriously dude," Sam replied. "Rewind it. It's a cassette tape. Rewinding is all they're good at."

Dean scowled but nodded at him to do so. "Fine. But why you wanna rewind it?"

"I thought I just heard..." he trailed off as the song began playing again.

"What?"

"Shh!"

They sat in silence as the sounds of Ramble On filled the car. Dean was just thankful he could listen to his favourite song in peace. And he was also happy that Sam let the song finish before he spoke again.

As the final chords died away, Dean glanced at Sam again. "So?"

"The whole song is practically a homage to The Lord of the Rings!" Sam exclaimed.

"Come again?"

"'In the darkest depths of _Mordor,_'" Sam quoted, raising an expectant eyebrow at his brother.

"You know I've always wondered what Mordor was," Dean said.

"That's not all," Sam replied. "'But _Gollum_ and the _Evil One_.'"

"More Lord of the Rings, I take it?"

"Yeah, dude. How did you not notice?"

"I've never even seen Lord of the Rings, man," Dean replied.

"It was a book before it was a movie," Sam muttered.

"Whatever."

"It's only my favourite book," Sam continued, earning a look of surprise from his brother.

"Since when?"

"Since always... Since before I got back into the demon hunting business and actually had time to read something other than Latin ritual translations!" Sam retorted rather more harshly than he'd intended.

"Oh," Dean paused. "Sorry, man."

"Yeah, me too."

The car descended into heavy silence. The steady beat of Led Zeppelin's Kashmir was the only sound over the engine. An hour passed, before they spoke again as Dean pulled into a gas station. "You mind getting this one, Sammy? I gotta do something."

"Sure," Sam replied, frowning as Dean left the car and headed out onto the street. Sam watched until he disappeared around the corner, before shaking his head and reaching for the gas pump.

It was nearly two hours later when Dean returned, a package in his hands. Sam jumped out of his skin when his brother knocked on the window of the car.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, man. Just had to run an errand. Turned out to be harder than I thought."

"Errand? What errand? I've been sat here for two hours! You could have at least taken your phone. You should know better. And I was beginning to worry," Sam shot back, both annoyed and relieved.

Dean grinned as he leapt into the car and thrust the package at Sam. "Turns out Lord of the Rings is harder to find than I thought."

"What?" Sam's eyes widened in surprise. His previous annoyance and relief vanished as he glanced down at the package.

"Go on. Open it."

Now smiling, Sam tore open the package and withdrew a well-worn, yet elegant copy of J.R.R Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. "No way!"

"Yes way," Dean said, grinning. "And I better see you reading that. Cost me $30!"

"Thank you," Sam said with genuine passion.

"Well, hey, you deserve it. I get my music and you hardly get anything. So, yeah... Enjoy."

Sam grinned, both at the joy in his hands and the slightly embarrassed look on his brother's face. He awkwardly leaned over to half-embrace Dean, who shoved him lightly away. "Hey, no chick-flick moments in my car!"

"Whatever... jerk."

"Bitch," Dean retorted fondly.

They pulled out of the gas station, identical smiles plastered on their faces. They'd just hit the highway when Sam frowned. "Did that song just say 'packing my bags for the Misty Mountains'?"

"Yeah, it's Zep's Misty Mountain Hop. Why?" Dean asked. Then he rolled his eyes as he caught the jaw-drop look on Sam's face. "No... Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"More Lord of the Rings?"

"Yes!"

And Dean groaned as Sam began to laugh.


End file.
